1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor)-type semiconductor element, a method for fabricating the same, and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a MOS field effect transistor, the number of nodes in a semiconductor element has decreased due to continuous down-scaling of the semiconductor element. Thus, when a gate is deposited during an RMC (replacement metal gate) process, a gate thin film needs to be uniformly deposited in a region having a high aspect ratio. However, an existing CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) or PVD (Physical Vapor Deposition) method has a limitation in depositing a uniform thin film at a sub-20 nm-size node. To solve such a problem, a new technology has been developed, which is capable of uniformly depositing various gate-electrode metals in a region having a high aspect ratio through an Atomic Layer Chemical Vapor Deposition (ALCVD) method.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-0089872 discloses a technology for forming a gate electrode in a semiconductor device, but does not propose a method capable of solving the above-described problem.